


Intervention

by QueenBookBuff



Series: High on Summer [6]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Becoming more, Crossing the line, F/M, Hyde's perspective, Making Love, Sneaking Around, Summer, Summer Jackie and Hyde become more, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBookBuff/pseuds/QueenBookBuff
Summary: The heat is high for temperature and for how much Hyde wants Jackie. Hyde experiences a whole new type of heat when he and Jackie get caught. Eric finds Jackie and Hyde together and he is less than pleased. Hyde has to decide if Jackie is worth it.
Relationships: Eric Forman/Steven Hyde, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Series: High on Summer [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978360
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this section of My High On Summer Series. I have been struggling to write Somewhere Along the Way but I swear it is coming! The next hefty installment of the Scarlet and SJ chronicles is coming as well. 
> 
> I want to believe that Hyde always thought Jackie was worth it.... even if he couldn't always show it.

The day is blistering hot. One of those days the heat sucks the oxygen out of your lungs. Days like this are rare in Point Place. We have summer and it gets hot, but this is like the fires of hell. It makes the basement unbearable, in a rare moment of desperation we have all abandoned the basement for Jackie’s house. I am sitting here by the side of Jackie’s pool trying to control myself. I have the overwhelming desire to both jump on Jackie and have my way with her and throw a blanket over her simultaneously. I read in a book once that Eve in the Bible represents the origin of temptation. Bullshit…. Jackie Burkhart in a minuscule blood-red bikini is temptation in the flesh. Her gypsy locks are scooped all the way up, leaving every bit of her skin exposed. Her skin is turning the sexiest golden brown. I want to tear that swim suit off of her and take her right there on that deck chair. Eve has nothing on Jackie Burkhart. 

My mind is alive with desire Jackie,I know you are taunting me. Doll, I can see it in every move you make. The way you rub the suntan lotion over your skin. How you keep crossing and uncrossing your legs slowly. I’m watching you suck on the straw to your drink, and I see the taunting in your eyes. You are a wicked, wicked, girl, Jackie. I am going to make you pay in the most delicious ways for teasing me. Unfortunately, I am not the only person watching the show. Fez is openly adoring her with his eyes, and it is starting to piss me off. Hence, my desire to throw a blanket over you simultaneously as wanting to have my sinful way with you. 

What bothers me even more is, it appears Eric may have realized for the first time Jackie is smoking hot. Which proves he is a complete and total dumbass. You have to be fucking dead not to appreciate how sexy Jackie is. Even at her most annoy, bitchy and total Jackieness she makes you want to sit up and Thank God you are a man. If Eric wasn’t so wrapped around Donna, he would realize Jackie is by far the better girl. She hides it, but she is incredibly smart. I taught her chess last week, and she has nearly beaten me twice already. She is witty and when the chips are down…. Jackie would go to the wall for someone. How he is just now realizing how sexy she is beyond me, but he better take his damn eyes off of her before I rip them out.

  
  


Things have been astounding between us since the day of the storm. Her being hurt has brought out a side of me I reserve only for those I really care about… the need to protect and take care of. I haven’t spent a night away from her since that afternoon in the abandoned house. My need for her and desire to make sure she is okay is now nearly out of control. I am not capable of going days without seeing her anymore. I want what she does to me all day every day at my fingertips. Hearing her tell me she loves me and that she wants to be with me out loud in front of our friends has my blood near white hot. I thought she haunted my mind before, but now I can barely escape her. Her smell is everywhere. Her taste is etched on my lips and the feel of her skin is burned permanently on mine. It has been easy to fulfill my craving for her. Her parents are never home, and we have perfected sneaking her into the basement. I know once school starts it will get harder to be with her on a regular basis and the mere thought of my supply of Jackie being limited makes my stomach clutch. I’m pulled from my obsessive thoughts about my drug of choice by Eric bitching yet again. 

“Come on Hyde, we didn’t come to the Devil’s playground for you to sit on the deck all day. Get in the damn pool.”

I roll my eyes at him. If I get in then Jackie will as well, and the thought of her wet in almost nothing makes me hard. I don’t have enough control around her anymore to not react to her. 

“Get Bent Forman, you're lucky, I am even here.” I growl. 

“Damn Hyde, why did you even come then? You could be a miserable ass back at home.” Eric retorts. 

Before I can respond, I am distracted by Jackie getting out of her chair and sliding into the water. My mouth goes completely dry and my whole body comes to attention. She looks like a Water Goddess. She dips under the water and comes back up water cascading off of her and I go completely hard. She turns to look at me and her face tells me that she absolutely knows what she is doing. I glare at her. Oh, you are so going to pay Burkhart. I am going to torture you until you scream my name. I wish Eric and Fez were anywhere but here, because now I want to tease her into insanity in the pool until she is begging for me to take her. I am pulled out of my fantasy by a huge splash of water in my face. 

I sit up sputtering loudly “What the fuck?” I look into the pool and Jackie is all giggles. Forman and Fez are busting a gut laughing at me. 

“Damn it Jackie!” I yell. I watch those pouty lips curl in a come and get me smile, “Whatcha going to do about it, Steven?” Before I can even think twice, I am up out of the chair and in the water. 

“You are a dead woman” I shout as I grab for her, but she is nimble, and she darts away from me. She yells over her shoulder to Forman, “I told you I could get him in the pool.”

I lunge for her, and she twists just out of my reach and splashes me again in the face. Her eyes are bright with mischief and her smile is nearly brighter than the sun currently attempting to melt Point Place. Seeing her this happy is spiking my desire, and pushing me past my point of control. I start to lean on my back, pretending that I have given up chasing her. I sense her getting close again. I can tell she is going to dunk me. I pop up at the last minute, grab her and take both of us under. 

She comes sputtering back up to the surface “STEVEN! You could have drown me.” I start laughing “Drama down Doll. I’m not sure you were in any danger” 

I watch her stick that pouty lip out and her eyes narrow. I can see her planning retaliation but I hop out of the pool and sit back in my chair. 

I smirk at her “Gotcha last Jacks. Guess, I win.” She gets out of the pool as well and sits back on her chair with a huff. I close my eyes and let my fantasies of Jackie lull me into a light doze.

Fez interrupts the silence of the waning afternoon. “Eric, I need to get home or my host parents are going to force me to copy bible verses. Can you give me a ride?” 

I watch Eric pop out of the pool. “Sure, I’ve had my fill of the devil today.” He gives Jackie a snarky grin and looks at me “Are you coming?”

“I’m not done with my nap. Come get me after you drop off Fez.” He looks at me oddly and then takes off with Fez.

The minute he is off the patio, I am out of my deckchair and I’m covering Jackie with my body.

I trail my finger up her arm all the way up to the string of her bikini around her neck and whisper in her ear, “You’ve been teasing me all day, Princess, it’s time for payback.” 

I pull her close to me and kiss her passionately. “Jesus Jackie, I could barely keep my hands off of you.”

She moans into my mouth and I throw caution to the wind. I figure I have a solid 15 minutes before Eric comes back. I am going to live out my fantasy. I pull the string on her bikini and pull her bottoms down in a second. My need to be inside her outweighs my desire to torture her.

I whisper in her ear “I’m taking you right here. I need you now. Please Jacks.” I always ask. It is important to me that every time we are together whatever we do, she gives the final direction. 

She arches her back and parts her thighs as her answer. I rip my shorts down and enter her in one powerful fluid motion. 

“Steven” she cries in desperation. She wants it. She wants where I can take her and that is one of the slickest highs. Hearing Jackie call my name is a sweet treat that never gets old. I thrust into her again, hard and demanding. I would never say I have fucked Jackie, but I am taking her forcefully and wild on this deckchair, and she is coming unglued underneath me. I feel her satisfaction building and mine is intertwining with hers. We are both right on the edge when a voice comes calling across the patio,

“WHAT THE FUCK?”

It’s Forman. 

* * *

I detect Jackie going rigid underneath me, and ball herself as small she can under my body. So much for getting off….. I go instantly soft. I am beyond irritated with Forman and I snap out with no room for argument,

“Turn around right now Forman, and go back in the fucking house and leave. Just Go!”

“THE DEVIL, HYDE!” He screeches and remains rooted to the pool deck. I near lose my shit right there.

“I’m not fucking around Forman, GO!” I growl.

He turns on his heel, and marches in the house. I am already exhausted by the conversation that I know is going to take place with him later. I glance down at the woman who is at the center of it all….my Doll, and she is silently crying enormous crocodile tears. 

My head irrupts into a tornado of thoughts.  _ “Is she crying because Forman just saw us having sex?” “Is she embarrassed?”  _ FUCK!  _ Please, Jackie, don't be embarrassed about me. _ I pick her cover up and throw it to her. I throw my shorts back on. Neither of us has said a word since Eric interrupted our afternoon fun time.  _ Jackie….. I’ve never seen you act like this, and I don’t have a fucking clue what to do.  _

This is embarrassing, yes, but she’s acting like someone hit her. She’s clutching at herself like if she lets go she will fall apart. Seeing her like this brings to life the thing I’ve been trying to ignore since the first time I saw her cry over stupid Kelso. I want nothing more to grab her and make that horrible sad look in her eyes go away.

Because here is my deepest and darkest secret…. My need and greatest high is not her looks, it’s not the desire she fuels in me, it’s not even the sex…. What I crave the most out of Jackie is to be her soft place to land. Every time she has run to me, she has tattooed herself on my heart a little bit deeper than the time before. She makes me feel like a hero. Her eyes always fill with complete faith that I will keep her safe or protect her. Jackie’s belief in me is what I’ve been craving since I took her to prom. I can see in Jackie’s eyes that I am worth something. I can see that she has faith in me. No one has ever looked at me the way Jackie does. I want to be the person she thinks I am. She inspires something in me that I don’t understand, and right now seeing her like this awakens my need to be her safe place.

I can’t stand to see her like this anymore. I grab her roughly into my arms and pull her tight.

“Talk to me Jacks. What’s going on in your head?” I ask softly.

She pulls me closer, almost like she is worried I am going somewhere. I can feel her heartbeat pounding wildly against my chest, but she stays silent.

“Come on, Doll…. I need you to talk to me.” My voice is desperate and full of confusion. 

I detect her take a deep breath in, and then she whispers something against my chest. I only catch “Please don’t….”

“Baby…. I can’t hear you.”

Her head snaps up and her eyes bore into mine, but those doe eyes are terrified. 

“Jackie? Baby…. What are you scared off?”

A single tear falls down her cheek. She is killing me. I’m about to ask again when she finally breaks. 

“This is it isn't? Eric is going to have a fit about us being together. It was too good to be true. Now he knows, next will be Fez and then before we know it Kelso and Donna will be home. When everyone has a fit…. You won’t pick me over them.”

My heart near explodes. This Jackie in front of me is not embarrassed by me, she is worried I might be embarrassed by her. Beautiful, confident, ballsy and has the world at her feet Jackie is worried I don’t want her. 

I pull her roughly back to me. “Look at me, Jackie. I told you last week I didn’t give a damn what our friends thought. I told you I wanted to be with you out loud Jacks. Why don’t you believe me? Why do you think I would throw you to the side just because my friends don’t like it?”

Her eyes slide away before she answers “When you didn’t say anything to anyone after the storm, I figured you didn’t really mean it. Besides, ….. Eric is different. He’s more than just your friend. He’s your person. You would do anything for him. There is no way you pick me, if Eric pushes hard enough.”

I do something I’ve never done before. I don’t know that I’ve ever heard anyone do what I am about to do with Jackie, but I need to make sure she is really paying attention. I take her chin firmly in my hands and I force her to look up at me. I search in those pools of everything that are her eyes, and I say with firmness,

“Jacqueline.” She startles at her full name. No one calls her that. She told me once only her grandmother calls her by her full name. I want her undivided attention, and I know using that name will garner it. 

“There is nothing Eric could say to me that would make me give you up. I haven’t been able to give you up since you laid your head on my chest at the prom. You are mine. I’m sorry if by not saying anything right away you thought I didn’t want people to know. You belong to me. Eric can either deal with it or Eric can fuck off.”

I watch her heart start to smile in her eyes. I lean down and softly kiss her lips. 

“Jacks, I don’t give a damn what any of them say.”

I feel my world shift. This girl who is almost a woman is all I want, all I need, and it's time I tell the most important people in my life what I’ve just told her…. I’m never letting her go.

* * *

I’ve been standing outside the basement door for the last fifteen minutes. I’ve never been one to hesitate in the face of confederation but I really don’t want to fight with Forman. I don’t want this to be what ends who we are, because Jackie is correct…. Forman is more than just my friend, he’s my brother. As I think that, I see her in my head and hear 

_ “He’s your person. You would do anything for him. There is no way you pick me if Eric pushes hard enough.” _

I would do anything for Eric. I believe he would do anything for me, and if accepting Jackie is what I want I have to believe he will get over it. I push open the basement door to see if he really cares enough about me to accept what makes me happy.

I walk in to find him just sitting on the couch staring at the TV, that I might add isn’t even on. 

“Hey Forman.” I say quietly.

He turns to look at me, and the look on his face tells me this is going to go poorly. His is face hard, and he sneers out

“Are you kidding me? Jackie? I can’t believe you are fucking Jackie.”

If Jackie had been there, right at the moment, she would have realized how serious I was about not giving her up, because I am on him in a flash. Kelso has fought with me a million times, and can barely hold his own. Eric and I have never fought physically, he has always been smarter than trying to take me on. Well he has done lost his mind because saying “fucking Jackie” sends me right over the edge. I have him up, and against the basement door in seconds. his face is shocked and his mouth is literally hanging open.

“If you ever say fuck and Jackie in the same sentence, I’m going to kick your ass Forman, and I’m not talking about how I fight with Kelso. I am talking, I will actually kick your ass, and I guarantee you aren’t ready to take me on. Do we understand each other?”

I watch him wordlessly respond, and I drop him to the ground in a heap. It’s my turn to sneer,

“Want to try this again or do we just skip to me beating senseless?” 

I watch him pick himself up off the ground and move back to the couch. I can tell I’ve hurt his feelings, and I find I don’t give two damns. Jackie isn’t some whore, I'm banging in the Camino and then never talking about again.

His voice is quiet and hurt, but he picks up the thread of the conversation again,

“How long? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

I decided to just answer the questions with zero detail. I stare at him almost like he is a stranger and say

“About a month after Kelso left, and I didn’t tell you because I knew you would act like a prick. Which you proved completely, by saying what you did.”

I know that my point has been made, and he walks his earlier response back.

“I shouldn’t have said that about Jackie. I don’t like her but it was shitty of me to say.”

I feel like a fucking girl talking like this with him, but things must be said.

“How would you feel if I said that about Donna?’

An expression of contempt crosses his face and it fires me up. I am trying desperately not to hate my best friend right now.

“That’s not the same. I actual care about Donna, and we have something real.” 

“Fuck you Forman. Just because you don’t understand it, doesn't mean I don’t like Jackie. As for caring about her……. I’ve cared about Jackie for years.”

His eyes snap to mine, and I can see him trying to judge if I’m full of shit. I don’t know why, but it pisses me off even more.

“You know what Forman, I don’t have to explain or justify what Jackie and I are. So, you know what…. I am not going to. I’m with Jackie, and that is the end of it.” My tone brokers no argument, and I can see that he knows I’m serious.

He looks ahead and asks the question I have been avoiding since the minute her lips touched mine. 

“What about Kelso? Is she worth possibly giving up one of your oldest friends?” 

I feel something swell up in me, and it is my absolute truth. 

“Look at me, Forman.” I wait for him to make eye contact with me and I lay it out there with a seriousness that can’t be denied.

“Yes, she is absolutely worth it, and I would give up anyone for her…. Including you.”

I watch his eyes go wide, and hurt flood his face. 

“Don’t test me on this Forman.” 

With that I walk into my room, slam my door, and fall onto my cot. I close my eyes trying to process everything that just went down, and wish desperately that Jackie was laying next to me. Hours later I snap awake, still in my clothes from earlier, but instead of empty space, lays a curled up Jackie. I sense everything in my body unclench, and pull her close. As I drift back to sleep I am stupidly thrilled that she snuck in, to simply lay with me. 

I have a moment of stunning clarity……. She is so fucking worth it.


End file.
